


Flawless

by xxxillusionxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxillusionxxx/pseuds/xxxillusionxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles surprises Peter for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawless

Surprising Peter was truly an exhausting feat. Stiles had never known anymore more suspicious or more prone to breaking and entering than the somewhat unhinged werewolf.   
And Stiles loved his older boyfriend despite everything, truly he did. He just also wanted to be able to be able to keep a damn secret from him for five minutes.   
That was where Scott came in. Stiles was truly grateful to have a friend like Scott; someone who could turn the other cheek and say ‘ship whatever you want to my house just please don’t tell me what it is and please for the love of god stop sending me naked pictures of Peter.’

Ah brotherhood. 

Just to be extra sure that he was in the clear, Stiles got dressed at Scott’s house (he also spent some time prepping himself which Scott would probably kill him for later) before hightailing it over to Peter’s apartment. 

“Don’t you have school?” Peter asked curiously as he stepped away from the door. 

Stiles smirked and followed him inside, immediately shedding his loose t-shirt. 

All the effort was so worth the look on Peter’s face. 

“So our anniversary is coming up and I figured I’d do something special,” Stiles said, playing with the hem of his new black and red corset, “do you like it?” 

Peter was silent for a long moment and Stiles started to worry that he had made a bad decision, but then he was swept right off his feet with a yelp, carried into the bedroom and deposited roughly on the bed. 

“I hope you’re wearing panties under those,” Peter said as he sat down on the bed and reached out as if to touch the soft black material. 

Stiles beamed and slid out of his pants so that Peter could see the soft red lace framing his hardening cock. 

“Excellent,” Peter growled.

Stiles squeaked as Peter jerked his hips further down the bed. He giggled until Peter pressed his face right up against the thin lace of his panties. Then the sound cut off into breathy moans as he shifted to try to get more contact. 

“How long did it take you to put this together?” Peter asked as he mouthed lightly at the material. 

“Oh, you know,” Stiles said breathlessly, “not too long. Lydia showed me this, ah, website.”

Peter hummed and the sensation went straight up Stiles spine. Peter stroked Stiles’s side, petting the soft fabric as his kissed and bit at Stiles’s inner thighs. 

“I almost don’t want to take it off. It’s so pretty on your skin,” Peter said. 

“Whatever you want; it’s a, ah, it’s a present,” Stiles stammered. 

Peter sat up and held Stiles at arm’s length, looking him over slowly. Stiles felt his face heating up at the attention even though that had sort of been the point of well, all this. 

“You’re so,” Peter said and Stiles never got to hear what he was because then Peter was kissing him soft and sweet and so unbearably delicious. 

Stiles tried to pull Peter close but he simply grabbed his wrists and pinned them to his sides on the bed. Peter kissed him so slowly and thoroughly that Stiles thought he was going to melt. He’d almost forgotten that he was wearing a corset until he felt Peter fingering the edge of the material. 

Peter swallowed his moan as Peter’s hands explored lower, his fingers running down the length of his trapped cock. 

“Peter,” he whined between kisses, needing more. 

Peter chuckled and pushed him lightly until his back hit the mattress. 

“Much as I _love_ this look on you,” he said, unlacing the corset and tossing it aside, “I think I like my present best unwrapped.”

He leaned down to suck marks on Stiles’s neck before kissing down his chest and stomach until he hovered just above Stiles’s covered hard-on. Then suddenly he flipped Stiles over and pulled the panties over his thighs, spreading his cheeks to expose his already wet hole. 

“I, uh, wanted to be prepared,” Stiles said hesitantly, feeling unsure of himself because he’d never done this before.

Peter didn’t say anything, just growled and licked a stripe from Stiles’s balls right up to his twitching opening. Stiles gasped into the bed sheets as he pressed his tongue inside and curled it, sending a shiver through his whole body. 

“Did you fill yourself up already?” Peter asked as he pushed two fingers in up to the knuckle and twisted them, “So impatient for my cock that you didn’t even want you to prepare you myself?”

Stiles groaned by way of an answer and pushed his hips back to meet the thrust of Peter’s fingers, but Peter only pulled his hand way completely and pushed his hips back down. 

“Ah ah ah, stay still or I’ll walk away right now and we can try this again later,” Peter murmured right next to Stiles’s ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Stiles glared at Peter but didn’t move. He had learned long ago that the man was serious in his threats. He’d also learned how much Peter loved his games and truth be told, he usually ended up loving them too. 

Instead of dragging things out, however, Peter guided Stiles’s hips up off the bed and once he had him in the position he wanted, Stiles felt his body covering his own, the head of his cock pressing lightly against his hole. 

Stiles smiled to himself. Panties always seemed to make Peter get right to the point (no pun intended) and now he was adding corsets to the list. 

Peter pushed in in one swift thrust and Stiles gasped at the stretch, though there was no pain thanks to the copious amount of lube he’d used earlier. 

Peter ran his hand down Stiles’s thigh, lingering over the lacy material, as he thrust earnestly into Stiles’s more than willing body. 

Stiles moaned as he felt that tight bundle of nerves deep inside him come alive and send electric waves of pleasure through his system down to his toes. He arched back into Peter’s thrusts and keened as Peter pounded into him. 

Almost too soon Stiles was shivering through his release, Peter following barely even a moment later. They collapsed onto the bed, Peter covering him like a human blanket. 

“You didn’t rip my panties, did you? They’re my favorite pair,” Stiles mumbled into the mattress. 

Peter laughed lightly and rolled off of Stiles, much to his disappointment. He didn’t go far though, simply shifting to curl up beside Stiles. 

“They’re fine. I haven’t forgotten what happened the last time I ripped your panties,” he said. 

Stiles had thrown the biggest hissy fit mankind has ever seen and refused to even look at Peter for three solid days. He really loved his panties, ok? They were expensive. 

“Happy early anniversary,” Stiles said cheerfully. 

“Indeed it is,” Peter mumbled, nuzzling into Stiles’s hair. 

Stiles basked in the attention, drifting between consciousness and sleep. He couldn’t wait until Peter saw the skirts he’d bought with Lydia the other week.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!!!](http://nightshadekisses.tumblr.com/)


End file.
